


Pain is Temporary

by Myoneloveismusic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Pidge gets hurt, TW: Blood, everyone freaks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myoneloveismusic/pseuds/Myoneloveismusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a mission to retrieve intel from a Galra ship, Pidge gets seriously hurt. The rest of the paladins get a little freaked out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain is Temporary

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote for a Tumblr prompt. Thought I'd post it here as well.
> 
> Tumblr: my-one-love-is-music.tumblr.com
> 
> Kudos and comments always appreciated!
> 
> <3 MOLIM

“Hunk, Pidge, get out of there!” Shiro practically shouted through the team’s communication link. They’d gotten word about a Galra ship nearby that might have information about the whereabouts of Pidge’s family. The green paladin had found a way to crack the language of their transmissions weeks ago and she’d been frantic when she got word of information involving prisoners and a work camp.

“On our way now. It’s gonna be close. We’ve got a whole army of Galra behind us,” Hunk explained quickly.

The two paladins sprinted through the corridors of the ship, the purple walls streaking by as they made their way back to where their lions had been left. Hunk glanced at Pidge nervously who was clutching her arm. When the Galra had surprised them, they’d fired shots and one had grazed Pidge pretty deeply.

Hunk’s hands hovered nervously around his friend. He wanted to help her immediately, but knew that they had to get out quickly. “Pidge…are you…”

“I’m fine, Hunk,” she replied sternly. Her jaw was clenched tightly and pain was radiating from the spot where she’d been hit, but it was worth it. If it meant she was going to find her family, the pain was absolutely worth it. And she was more concerned with making it off this Galra ship alive than with how much blood she’d probably lost by now.

The two paladins turned down the last hallway where their exit was and were greeted by another wave of soldiers coming towards them. Pidge grit her teeth and narrowed her eyes. They were only a few feet from the room their lions were in. She knew they could make it.

Hunk crashed through the closed door and pulled Pidge in behind him as the Galra started firing shots. They made a mad dash for their lions on the other side of the hanger and heard the soldiers coming in behind them. Blasts of purple continually streaked past them as the soldiers missed their targets and aimed wildly.

Just as Pidge was about to climb into the lion she felt two stabbing pains hit her, one in the shoulder and one on her lower back. She stumbled, gripping her lion for support as she shuffled forward. She was dimly aware of Hunk calling out to her, but the mouth of her lion closed to protect her from any more fire, cutting off her friend’s frantic cries.

“We can’t take much more of this! What’s going on in there?” Lance called.

The effort to focus on moving each foot forward was excruciating. Pidge let out a breath when she finally made it to her seat and turned to the controls. Her movements were sluggish and her vision was swimming. She just needed to get off the ship and then she could sleep. The promise of rest was enough to get her moving.

“Pidge? What’s happening in there?” Shiro asked.

Pidge took a shuddering breath before answering. “We’re on our way out now. The Galra surprised us. They got in some lucky shots.”

“What do you mean ‘lucky shots’?” Keith barked.

“No time. We’ll be out in a minute.” Pidge directed the lion as best she could under the stress she was experiencing. It must have sensed her struggle because it bounded forward easily, only needing the slightest nudge from Pidge to direct it. Hunk followed closely behind her and together the two of them exited the ship and returned to the blackness of space.

Shiro, Lance, and Ketih were all flying around the outside of the ship, avoiding the lasers and attacking the weapons or other key defenses in order to try and cripple the Galra’s efforts against them. As soon as Hunk and Pidge came into sight, they flew their lions to flank the other two and hurried back to the castle.

After returning to the hanger, the other paladins quickly left their lions and waited for Pidge and Hunk. Hunk returned quickly looking no worse for wear, but Pidge was another story entirely. The other paladins were shocked when she finally made an appearance, holes torn in her suit, bleeding profusely, and breathing heavily. She wobbled on her feet and Hunk quickly rushed forward to catch her as she collapsed.

“We need a healing pod, now!” Hunk said rushing to the exit. The other paladins exchanged shocked looks, but followed Hunk quickly.

“Well done, paladins!” Allura began animatedly, but stopped when she took in the sight of Hunk and Pidge. “Oh, dear. Let’s get her into a healing pod quickly.” Allura pushed into the medical bay and readied one of the pods quickly, assisting Hunk as they arranged her within. The pod shut and brought Pidge’s vitals online, beginning the healing process for the extensive damage she’d taken on the ship. Coran arrived moments later to help Allura observe Pidge’s healing process.

The paladins watched the pod for a moment before looking at each other. They all had similar expressions of shock on their faces.

“Why don’t we all go sit down and talk,” Shiro suggested.

The other paladins nodded and followed him to the lounge. They all settled down on the cushions, but no one made a move to speak first.

Hunk sat there staring at his hands for a few moments before speaking. “I should’ve…”

“No,” Shiro cut him off. Everyone looked in his direction, surprised. “Don’t start with the guilt or thinking you could’ve done something differently.”

“But Pidge…” he trailed off.

“How could she have gotten hurt? She’s always the one that comes out without a scratch.” Lance spoke up, staring unseeing at the floor.

“I don’t care what you say Shiro, it’s my fault,” Hunk said, shaking his head.

“Hunk…” Lance broke in.

Hunk looked at him and shook his head. “She was hurt. I could’ve-should’ve-prevented it. I could’ve gotten us out quicker. Or seen the soldiers coming. I was stupid. I was so stupid.” He buried his face in his hands.

“No,” Keith broke in. Hunk looked at him, shocked. “What happened, happened. It’s over with. We’re fighting a war. An alien war. We’re going to get hurt. It’s inevitable.”

Hunk stared at Keith, shocked, turning to Shiro when his voice broke in. “Keith’s right. Things like this are bound to happen. We need to accept them and move on. I think we’ve all had enough excitement for one day. Take this time to rest and we can talk to Pidge when she’s healed.”

The paladins all separated, walking out of the room without talking to each other. Shiro stayed behind on the couch and ran a hand through his hair, needing some time to think. As true as Keith’s words were, it didn’t make it any easier to accept that their youngest paladin was currently in a healing pod after being hit three times by Galra blasters. He just hoped that Pidge got some intel that made it all worth it and wouldn’t feel defined by experiencing the things she did. Pidge of all people had already experienced enough pain, she didn’t need more personal trauma to go along with it.

Keith went back to the training deck. He pulled out his Bayard and started going through the training levels of the gladiator bot. He tried his best to ignore the uncertainty he felt and grit his teeth, focusing on his movements and getting stronger. Keith wanted to believe the words that he’d told everyone else, but it was hard. If they’d lost Pidge… It was honestly too much to think about. He focused his energies back on the training bot, intent on working himself to exhaustion to try and forget what had happened. Maybe then he could fall into a dreamless sleep and when he woke up, Pidge would be there smiling and happy like always, working on her tech in the lab she’d set up.

Lance went to the kitchen, surprised that Hunk wasn’t there, but couldn’t blame the other paladin for lacking his usual appetite after seeing Pidge so hurt. Not to mention the blood that had been soaking her suit. He shuddered at the thought. How Pidge managed to pilot her mech in that condition was beyond him. Lance settled down at the table with a juice pouch, sipping occasionally. He fisted a hand in his hair, taking a deep breath and fought off the anxiety that was trying to well up at the thought of losing Pidge. He’d known her for so long and she was never afraid to stand up for what she wanted. Lance admired it in a way and always enjoyed working with her.

It was true that he hadn’t known what to expect when he’d first met her and had been puzzled by her behavior, but Lance thought they both got along pretty well with each other, not to mention Hunk. Sure, they pretty much failed the simulator each time, but they had good times together and becoming part of Voltron had only strengthened that bond. Pidge was one of those people who didn’t deserve to experience any more pain than she already had. Lance thought that of Shiro sometimes, but the other paladin intentionally put himself in battle. Pidge had been caught up in all of this because her family had been in the wrong place at the wrong time and she wanted them back.

Hunk walked in a daze to the area that Pidge had taken over with all of her tech. She spent most of her time here and the other paladins often came to talk to her. If Hunk wasn’t in the kitchen, he’d often came here to hang out. The two of them had become fast friends when they joined the Garrison and he’d found comfort in his trio during school. Hunk sat down against the opposite wall looking over the tables and machines that Pidge had wired together and worked with. He clenched his hands into fists, willing the shaking that had started to stop.

He’d honestly been terrified when Pidge had stepped out of that lion. He saw her get hit the second time and didn’t know how hurt she’d been. Hunk closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall. Pidge would be okay. She had to be, because if she wasn’t…he didn’t even want to think about it. No one would ever be able to replace Pidge if something happened to her.

Time seemed to stretch out as the paladins were left to their own devices. Minutes seemed like hours and hours were endless. Or did the hours feel like seconds? No one was quite sure how long it had been until Allura’s voice came over the intercom and broke the somber silence that had descended on the castle.

“Paladins, quickly come to the healing chamber. Pidge will be exiting her pod shortly and I’m sure that she would like all of you there when she wakes up.”

The connection cut off and simultaneously in all areas of the castle, the paladins jumped to their feet and headed down the corridor to the medical bay. All four of them arrived at the same time and out of breath. The group pushed through the door to find Allura smiling at them. They looked past her and saw Pidge sitting on the steps with a drink pouch that Coran had just handed her. She had a soft smile on her face and was looking at her friends happily.

“Hi guys,” she said, breaking the silence.

Time seemed to stop for a few moments after Pidge spoke. They had concrete proof that she was okay and their team was whole. They would all be okay. Hunk took the first step forward, but everyone bounded towards Pidge together, sweeping her off her feet into a tight group hug.

“I’m so glad you’re okay,” Hunk said, loudly.

Pidge laughed and patted his back. “Of course, I’m okay, thanks to you.” Pidge was returned to her feet and Hunk looked at her curiously. “If you hadn’t brought me here after we got back I probably would’ve been a lot worse. Thanks, Hunk.”

Hunk was stunned, mouth hanging open in shock. “I…I thought…”

“You thought I’d be mad?” Hunk nodded and Pidge rolled her eyes. “You didn’t do anything.” She turned her attention to all of her friends. “I’m here because I want to be. I got hurt and it won’t be the last time that happens to one of us. We’ll just heal and move on. Okay?” she asked, looking purposefully at Hunk, Lance, Keith, and Shiro.

They all nodded. “We’re really glad that you’re okay, Pidge,” Shiro spoke up.

She smiled. “I noticed,” she laughed. “Now, if we’re done with today’s lovefest, I have some work to do.”

Everyone rolled their eyes as Pidge headed to her lab to get started on decoding the data that had come from the Galra ship.


End file.
